Benci itu Cinta
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon itu sangat benci kepada Killua karena Killua selalu membuatnya kesal. Jadilah dia mengira kalau Killua itu benci kepadanya, benarkah itu? Killuax FemGon (Yinyang Pair)


"Aku memang tidak mengerti Killua"

Yeah, kalimat itu langsung keluar dari mulut Gon. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar Killua dan melihat hal yang horror untuknya.

Itu adalah…

Foto- foto Gon yang bejibun banyaknya tertempel di dinding kamar Killua dan diambil dengan diam-diam tentunya. Ada juga foto dia yang lagi tersenyum malah dibuat full size yang membuat Gon pengen cabut tuh foto.

Gon hanya bisa diam setelah jawdrop selama beberapa menit dan menutup mulutnya. Untuk apa Killua pajangin foto-fotonya di dinding kamarnya sendiri?

Bukan hanya foto, Killua pun punya banyak sekali sketsa dengan dia sebagai modelnya tapi digambar dalam berbagai macam baju dan pose yang yah, imut, di atas meja belajarnya

Bahkan ada juga boneka yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan ukuran yang sama dengannya yang terpajang dengan manis di tempat tidur milik Killua.

Tak disangka melihat laptop Killua yang masih nyala, terdapat ratusan-bukan- ribuan video yang direkam pas Gon lagi olahraga, belajar bahkan- ganti baju yang sudah pasti diambil dengan diam-diam juga.

Menurut Gon ini sangat aneh dan memalukan untuknya. Apalagi melihat kamar seperti ini membuat Gon mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau ini bukan kamar Killua, meskipun di pintunya terdapat tulisan `Kamar Killua' dengan sangat jelas. Kenapa aneh? Karena Gon tahu kalau-

Killua itu benci padanya.

Marilah kita berikan contohnya ini di kilas balik.

Contoh pertama.

Gon pun seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah dan saat ini sedang memasukkan buku di lokernya.

"Uhh, kenapa pelajaran pertama harus matematika?" keluh Gon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, pasti sulit sekali yah. Untukmu yang sangat bodoh dalam matematika"

Oke, tanpa melihat pun Gon sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Sudah pastilah itu Killua, murid paling pintar satu sekolahan yang anehnya selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar hanya pada Gon. Tidak ada yang lain meskipun ada siswa atau siswa lain yang lebih rendah nilainya daripada Gon.

"Ya,ya. Terserahlah. Apa maumu?" Ucap Gon malas, sambil melihat Killua dengan tatapan malas juga.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat raut wajah ketidakwarasanmu saja" seringai Killua.

Gon yang emosinya naik, mulai membanting pintu loker dan pergi meninggalkan Killua yang tertawa terbahak-bahak yang sukses sekali membuat Gon semakin kesal.

Contoh kedua.

Di saat Gon sedang enak-enaknya ingin makan siang dengan bento buatannya ketika jam istirahat, tak disangka.

Bento itu kosong, tidak ada isinya. Benar benar bersih dan seolah-olah tidak ada makanan di dalam situ.

"SIALAN! APA-APAAN SI ZAOLDYECK ITU!" Teriak Gon dengan amarah dan pergi menemui Killua yang ada di halaman sekolah.

"Che, apa maumu?" ucap Killua malas, tapi di matanya ada sinar ketertarikan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memakan bentoku, hah!? Apa yang harus kumakan di jam istirahat ini!?" teriak Gon sambil memberi death glare kepada Killua yang tidak mempan.

"Apa buktinya aku makan bentomu? Ucap Killua, sedikit senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ini buktinya! Surat di bentoku yang mengatakan `Bentomu itu benar-benar low-class, seperti orangnya' Bahkan ada tanda tanganmu di surat ini!" ucap Gon sambil memperlihatkan surat yang ada di bentonya.

"Yah, sesekali pengenlah aku untuk merasakan bento low class yang paling low. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena bentomu sungguh malah benar benar paling low class diantara fangirls ku lainnya" ucap Killua sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya.

"Ya suruh saja fangirlsmu membuatkan bento untukmu! Karena kamu, aku tidak makan jadinya! ARGH!" Umpat Gon kesal dan sebelum pergi, dia bisa melihat senyum jahil Killua yang semakin lebar.

Contoh ketiga.

Gon yang lagi santainya membaca buku di perpustakaan, tidak disangka bertemu dengan Killua yang membaca buku juga, membuat Gon merutuk dalam hati `Dasar sok rajin' kepada Killua.

"Ohh, tumben sekali kamu disini eh? Nona sok rajin" ucap Killua sambil menyengir bagai kucing.

Gon hanya kembali ke bukunya dan nyuekin Killua, berharap kalau Killua itu akan diam saja kalau dia menyuekinya, tetapi ternyata, kenyataan itu tidak sesuai harapan.

"Hee, kamu baca buku sejarah? Emang mengerti!?"

 _Twitch_

"Yah, paling hanya membaca sebentar terus bakal pusing atau ketiduran kan?"

 _Twitch, Twitch._

"Pastinya kamu tidak mengerti isi buku itu sama sekali"

 _CTAS!_ Oke, batas kesabaran Gon pun mulai putus.

"DIAM KAMU,KILLUA ZAOLDYECK!" Gon pun mulai berdiri, menunjuk Killua dan berteriak dengan kencangnya.

Sungguh kesalahan terbesar karena mereka ada di dalam perpustakaan.

Karena itu Gon pun akhirnya dikeluarkan dari perpustakaan, membuat Gon merutuk Killua dalam hati semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yeah, kesimpulannya, berkat itu pun Gon jadi tahu kalau Killua itu membencinya.

Tetapi pemandangan kamar Killua yang ditunjukan padanya malah memberi kesan yang berbeda. Sungguh masih terasa misteri baginya, apalagi setelah itu, Gon mulai mengingat-ingat.

Killua tidak pernah lagi mengejeknya atau mengganggunya beberapa hari lalu itu.

Ketika Gon masih mematung melihat kamar Killua, pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan sang pemilik pun masuk dan kaget.

"Gon?"

Oke, Gon mulai harus mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan kalau sosok yang ada di depannya itu Killua. Karena, selama ini Killua tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Misteri lain pun didapatkan.

"Kenapa, kamu ada di kamarku" Tanya Killua dengan expresi horror terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang membuat Gon pengen memotret muka itu, andaikan dia punya kamera saat ini.

"Ibumu menyuruhku untuk menunggumu di kamarmu. Aku kemari karena disuruh untuk memberikan notes pelajaran untukmu karena kamu tidak ke sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Membuat seisi kelas mengira kamu sakit, jadi aku juga membawa beberapa kartu ucapan semoga sembuh dari fangirlsmu dan aku dihadiahi death glare dari mereka" ucap Gon dengan nada agak kesal sambil menyerahkan notes pelajaran juga semua kartu ucapan dari fangirls itu ke Killua.

Killua menerimanya dan Gon pun melihat tampang sedih terpasang di muka Killua. Sungguh, terasa aneh baginya melihat tampang Killua seperti itu juga ketika Killua saat ini tidak mengejeknya. Toh, urusan dia dengan Killua sudah selesai jadi sebelum Gon pamit, dia pun kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Killua.

"Apa kamu, masih berpacaran dengan Kurapika?" ucap Killua sambil menunduk, membuat poni rambutnya menutupi matanya.

`Berpacaran!?'Pikir Gon yang mulai bingung secara dia tidak ada hubungan seperti itu dengan Kurapika. Yang dia ingat, Kurapika pernah memintanya untuk latihan drama karena hanya Gon-lah satu-satunya cewek waras yang bisa diajak dalam akting tanpa pingsan ato teriak kesurupan di hadapan Kurapika.

Gon pun mulai paham, Killua itu sepertinya mengira akting mereka dalam pernyataan cinta itu beneran. Diam-diam Gon pun mulai tertawa di dalam pikirannya dan otaknya pun mendapat cara untuk balas dendam, berpura-pura kalau dia memang berpacaran dengan Kurapika secara Killua juga selalu mengejeknya dengan dia tidak akan pernah mendapat pacar.

"Iya,memangnya kenapa?" ucap Gon dengan santainya.

Dalam hatinya, dia membayangkan ekspresi Killua dengan muka yang kalah, mungkin berlutut dan mengatakan "Maafkan aku karena mengatakan kalau engkau tidak akan pernah dapat pacar, Gon-sama"

Oke, imajinasi itu sudah berlebihan tapi gak ada salahnya kan hanya berpikiran seperti itu. Toh kenyataan dan imajinasi itu berbeda.

Dan saat ini, Gon pun benar-benar terkejut, melihat Killua yang saat ini mulai bergetar, notes dan surat surat pun jatuh beserta air mata. Eh? Air mata!?

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia!?" Killua mulai mengepalkan tanganya, air mata pun jatuh lebih deras.

"Ki-Killua!?" Gon mulai kaget,

"Kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa bukan aku!?" Teriak Killua yang membuat Gon membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sebelum Gon dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Killua mulai mencengkram bahunya Gon, membuat dia berteriak kecil dan kaget melihat wajah Killua yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan- patah hati!? Air matanya pun masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Hei, kamu melihat kamarku kan?" Tanya Killua yang membuat Gon perlahan-lahan menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Kamu lihat foto-foto ini!? Semua sketsa ini! Boneka yang mirip denganmu juga semua video ini! Ini semua bukti perasaanku padamu! Aku yang jauh lebih mengetahuimu dibandingkan dengan siapa-pun!" Teriak Killua sambil menatap Gon yang terkejut sekaligus sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku bahkan terus menunggumu agar aku yang lebih awal melihatmu dan kamu melihatku. Bahkan aku rela bolos akitifitas club hanya untuk mengikutimu diam-diam agar kamu pulang dengan selamat. Aku bahkan terus mengejekmu agar perhatianmu itu hanya untukku. Jadi bagaimana si Kurapika sialan itu bisa mendapatkanmu!" kata Killua sebelum menarik Gon ke pelukannya.

"K- Killu-mph" Gon mulai lebih kaget lagi, Killua mulai menciumnya dan tak mengijinkan dia untuk menolaknya.

"Kamu itu milikku… Milikku dan milikku selalu. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu!" kata Killua setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dia mulai mempererat pelukannya kepada Gon.

"Heh, beraninya si Kurapika sialan itu! Dia pasti sudah memelukmu, menciummu dan selalu bersama denganmu! Maaf saja, tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! Pasti akan kubunuh dia karena sudah memilikimu!"Geram Killua dengan tatapan membunuh.

Gon mulai ketakutan. Tidak menyangka kalau Killua memiliki perasaan seperti ini kepadanya. Tapi, apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Dia pun mulai mengingat-ingat memori dia dengan Killua dan perasaan jengkel lah yang dia dapati karena Killua selalu membuatnya kesal.

Tapi, mungkin karena itulah dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Killua. Killua itu selalu ada di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun dia selalu memikirkan seperti apa Killua akan mengejeknya nanti atau apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Sedikitpun dia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya, bahkan ketika Killua berhenti mengejeknya atau menemuinya, ada perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

Yah, dia ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bahkan dia merasa senang berada di pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan Gon pun mulai tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya yang membuat Killua sedikit terkejut.

"Gon?" tanya Killua.

"Maaf Killua" ujar Gon yang sukses membuat jantung Killua berhenti berdetak sesaat.

`Tu-tunggu. Apa dia benci padaku? Tapi, kenapa dia membalas pelukanku!? Lagipula juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menolakku karena kalau iya, sudah dipastikan kalau aku akan menjadi gila' Pikir Killua, tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Soal Kurapika itu bohong" ujar Gon sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa!?" Killua membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kurapika waktu itu hanya latihan akting. Kita sama sekali tidak berpacaran" kata Gon, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

`WHAT'S! Jadi mereka gak berpacaran!? Jadi alasan gw gak sekolah cuma untuk buat rencana untuk membunuh Kurapika itu sia-sia saja!? Untung aja gw belum bunuh tuh si Kurapika' Pikir Killua setengah lega dan setengah agak shock. Tapi-

"Tunggu dulu! Kalo kamu gak berpacaran ama Kurapika, kenapa kamu barusan mengaku kalo kamu pacaran sama dia!?" Tanya Killua sambil ngeliatin Gon.

"A- aku cuma pengen sedikit balas dendam. Karena kamu selalu mengejekku kalau aku gak akan pernah dapat pacar" ucap Gon dengan takutnya, melihat tatapan Killua yang begitu intens.

Killua mengangguk "Hmm, begitu. Tapi alasanku kubilang kamu gak akan pernah punya pacar itu karena hanya aku saja yang berhak jadi pacarmu" ucap Killua tiba-tiba.

Gon hanya bisa blushing "Memangnya sejak kapan kamu jadi pacarku!?"

Killua menyeringai "Sejak aku sudah mencuri first kiss-mu"

"Dasar" ucap Gon singkat, sedikit tersenyum.

Killua mulai heran, Gon itu gak keberatan kalau dia mencuri first ksisnya? Jangan-jangan… Killua mulai tensenyum jahil.

"Ohh, ternyata kamu juga suka padaku yah!?" ucap Killua, masih dengan senyum jailnya.

BLUSH! Tepat sasaran. Killua emang tajam instingnya.

Gon menjadi diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan muka yang merah.

"Hmm~ Gon. Aku betul-betul menyukaimu" ucap Killua sebelum mencium pipinya Gon, yang membuat mukanya semakin merah.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu" ucap Killua yang membuat Gon mendadak menggigil.

"Ki-Killua!?" Gon pun mulai ketakutan, kenapa Killua marah padanya?

Killua mulai menatap Gon dengan serius "Gon, berani sekali kamu membuatku terlihat pathetic sekali yah tadi, bahkan aku jadi rugi menangis untukmu"

GLEK! Gon pun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"KI- Killua, itu" Gon mencoba untuk kabur, tapi dia masih di pelukan Killua.

"Nah, jadi pacarku sayang~. Kamu harus tanggung jawab yah~" ucap Killua sambil tersenyum.

"E-Eh? Tanggung jawab gimana!?" Gon mulai panic.

"Yah, tanggung jawab biar moodku yang jelek ini jadi baikan lah~" ucap Killua, tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya tapi dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Gon pun bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya senyum Killua itu "Err, ba-bagaimana caranya!?" tanya Gon, yang sudah dia pastikan, dia bakal menyesal.

"Yah, kujamin kalau bukan cuma aku saja yang menikmatinya. Kamu juga pasti menikmatinya" Senyum Killua pun akhirnya menjadi seringaian yang membuat Gon bener- bener jadi pucat.

Yah, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang Killua lakukan pada Gon di kamarnya. Yang pasti setelah kejadian itu, Gon bersumpah tidak akan membuat mood Killua jadi jelek lagi karena yang harus membuat moodnya jadi lebih baik itu dia sendiri.


End file.
